Red Lightning
Summary The Plot revolves around the lives of Double-D and Eddy, who have been given supernatural powers by a mass empowering event known as "The Storm", which gave anybody struck by the Red Lightning superhuman abilities. Unfortunately, a majority of those struck by the Storm were made unstable, or implied to have been not nice people before the storm. Double-D, Eddy, and new character Finn eventually come up with Super Hero personas to protect their friends, families and neighbours from the "Super Psychos." Characters The Vigilantes *'Edd "Double-D" Waters: '''Double-D was given superhuman speed, stamina and reflexes by The Storm, and is part of the minority left stable by it. Double-D has a strong morale fiber, which drives him to try and protect Peach Creek. Double-D is a fast healer, which is largely useful because he often takes the most damage in fights. Double-D tries the hardest to balance his normal life with his super hero career as '''Flashpoint', because his girlfriend Marie is often annoyed by his repeated absences. His Powers came from his desire to move faster, to avoid the storm. *'Eddy McGee: '''Eddy was given the ability to turn into a larger, stronger, metallic version of himself, a form he calls '''Quarterback'. Eddy is largely interested in his fame and opportunity to make money of his Super Heroics, but often shows a desire to help people, or at least help Double-D. Eddy lacks Double-D's healing ability, but compensates by being virtually indestructable. Eddy finds it easier than Double-D to balance between his hero and normal life, but mainly because the only people he really interacts with are involved in it. His Powers came from his life of desiring pieces of metal. *'Finley Trevor: '''Finn is a newcomer to the Cul-De-Sac. Finn was also affected by the Storm, being stuck by two lightning bolts, giving him both Telepathy and Telekinesis. Finn also has a little sister, Sadie, who is a Super-Psycho. Finn helps Double-D and Eddy with fighting Super-Psychos, but does not have a super-persona, until Ed made him one on the internet, '''PixelFace'. He's powers come from his desire to know what others think of him, and his desire for more control over things. *'Ed McKnight: '''Ed, unlike the other protagonists, was not affected by the storm. Ed is surprisingly good at keeping his friends secret, and often finds himself in power-related shenanigans without Double-D or Eddy. Ed films his friends exploits and uploads them under his YouRoll username '''iJoker!'. Their Allies *'Marie Kanker': Marie Kanker is Double-D's girlfriend. She is described as having put on weight, as Double-D and Eddy's heightened metabolisms make them eat more, so Marie has gained a few pounds because of this. Marie is kinder than when she was a child, but still "wears the pants" in the relationship. Marie finds out in Episode 6 of Season 1, and did not take well to this fact. *'Hector Railway:' *'Ami Onuka:' *'Yumi Yoshimura:' *'Kevin West: '''Kevin was given powers by the storm, the ability to stretch like rubber. Kevin is still grouchy, and when Nazz rejects him, Kevin goes berserk, using his powers to wreck a large portion of the Industrial District. Kevin loses his memory thanks to a blow to head by Eddy, and is currently looked after by Nazz. In season 2, he begins dating Vicken. His Powers come from his flexible morals. *'Vicken Holloway: Vicken was a girl who began to date Kevin after his amnesia altered his personality. When Nazz attempted to bully her out of the relationship, Vicken retaliated (albiet unintentionally) by using her power to snap Nazz's limbs. Vicken had the ability to sprout limbs from any surface, which was born out of her pragmatic and "hands on" nature. *'''The Chameleon: *'Jamie Carlsberg:' *'Nathan:' *'Pinkie Pie: '''Pinkie Pie, a character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, was included as a joke that stuck. She functions as Ed's "sidekick" of sorts. Neutral Characters *'Nazz van Bartonshmeer: Nazz is still the neighbourhood pretty girl. Nazz is known to hang out more with the Eds, much to Kevin's chargrin. She also acts as the amnesiac Kevin's chief caretaker. In season 2, she was hospitalised by Vicken. *'''Rolf Rolf: A friend of Kevin and Nazz, who has the ability to manipulate Concrete, Pavement and Masonry. He is part of Kevin's Team along with Vicken and Johnny. *'Eddy's Dad: '''Eddy's Dad works as the Chief of Police, and firmly believes that the Police are equipped to combat The Super-Psychos, despite being proven wrong several times. He issues an arrest warrant and bounties for The Vigilantes, unaware that his own son is one of them. The Skinheads: *Big Guy: '''Big Guy is the largest of the three, and seems to be Liverpudlian's enforcer. He has a tendency to loose teeth. *'Liverpudlian Carlsberg: 'Liverpudlian is named for his thick scouse accent, and is the leader and brains of the three. He has a tendency to have his (now prosethic) leg torn off. *'Runner: 'Runner is named for his tendancy to run away rather than stand and fight like the other two, and is the smallest of the three. Runner has a tendency to suffer head-wounds, and as a result, his face is crooked.Conner's Gang The Underground *'Conner Reid: 'Conner is a complete sociopath and wishes to wipe out anybody not affected by the storm. Conner is always smiling, and has the personality of a young child, wishing to be friends with everybody with powers, and seems to regard a fight with Double-D as a game. He is shown to dislike discrimination for the Super-Psychos by the police. Conner has a large loudspeaker grafted to his chest, and can create devestating sonic blasts. This physical mutation has evendently made it impossible form him to live a normal life, as thunderous techno music appears to play whether he wants it too or not. Conner's power comes from his love of music. *'Sadie Trevor: 'Finn's little step-sister. Sadie was given the ability of Hypnosis, and can force people to do anything she says via eye contact. Sadie has let her power to tempt her into doing whatever she wishes, as seen when she manipulates Double-D to fetch her a large ammount of sweets. She joins Conner's gang. Her Powers come from her want for control. *'The Burrowing Owl: *'Harlequin Bondage:' *'Future Fungus:' *'Widescreen:' Dom's Gang *'Dom Stockdale': Misty's old boyfriend, and was dumped when he was found to be cheating on her. Angered by this, Dom went on a rampage. He was given the power to turn any part of his body to a bomb, then grow it back. His powers come from his explosive temper. The Storm "The Storm" was the name given to a strange and so far unique weather phenomenon that occured in Peach Creek at sometime during 2012. The storm gave many people (and a few animals) in the Peach Creek community super powers. The Storm occured all of a sudden starting off as a dense black cloud that originated and expanded from a single point. Unusually the storm did not have any rain but instead had giant hailstones that caused a lot of damge throughout Peach Creek. Lightning strikes also occured in the storm, however there seemed to be multiple lightning strikes all occuring at the same time throughout Peach Creek, The multiple lightning strike occured in a one minute time-span and then the storm suddenly was gone. At the time of the storm Double-D, Eddy and Ed were starting their latest scam, painting public benches by the lakeside. They were in a lot of danger from the the falling hailstones and ran back to the Ed's House. Ed made it inside, but Edd and Eddy were too late, and they were struck by lightning. Many people caught in the storm were imbued with superpowers. It is important to note that not everyone in the presence of the storm were given superpowers, it seems most likely that only those struck by lightning or very close to a lightning strike were given powers. The powers were diverse and often not your conventional superpowers. They often reflected the persons personality (i.e. an avid technomusic fan is given the power of Sound Manipulation) or the powers granted people's deepest desires at the time, (i.e. to move faster). It also causes repressed feelings to manifest in a power (i.e. a need for control.) The origin and cause of the storm remain a mystery and so far it is unique and not known to have occurred anywhere else except in Peach Creek. The Author has said that the Y2K bug is what caused the storm, but it is unknown if this is the truth or a simple joke. The Series The Author has planned that every 5 Reviews for Red Lightning results in the renewal of the series, giving it one more season. Red Lightning is currently slated for Five Seasons. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Ed Edd n Eddy